Acept
by El morador
Summary: Noah is worried, she fears to be a shadow of a very important person for her, Edward.


Welcome, thanks for giving this a chance, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

NO REPENTANCE

In the city of Munich Germany 1930, a room had two people in the same bed, the sun began to rise, turning the sky bright orange, while the previously black night turned to a more blue tone.

Edward Elric, the former alchemist with golden eyes and hair still asleep, had Noah, the gypsy with black hair and mocha skin on top of him.

She had got closer to him these days, both in terms of relationship and staff, because he let her observe his memories, in these he found that what Ed said was true, there was no lost paradise-like Shamballa, Arcadia or Atlantis, in both worlds, because in both there were fights, wars, injustices.

The moment Edward, believing he wouldn't kill him, stuck his sword to greed in his chest, staining his sword and scarlet color, and also slightly changing Ed's perspective.

And surprisingly for Noah, in both, he found a reason to fight.

...

However, there was something that brought him sadness, the fact that for Edward she was nothing more than a shadow, that this kindness was only because of the kinship of a person from a world to which he would no longer return.

At noon with the sun completely illuminating the day, flooding the landscape with light and heat and beings beneath it, Ed and Noah were walking, Alphonse had gone to check if they could buy tickets to leave the country.

Noah notices Ed's devious look - What's up? -

Ed turning to her answers - Nothing Ro, I say Noah, just that place, reminds me of a place that Al and I visited.

Noah just turns back forward, "Rose is the name of that girl I saved, and from what I see, my counterpart to his world ..." was her thinking

When she was reading Ed's mind, Rose was an interesting part, her counterpart was similar in physics, of course without the pink strands, life for her other self, it was not easy, although, to her, she herself did not the other's world, had a little more luck in comparison, was not violated.

However, there was one detail with the other that had made him wonder about things a while ago, when Rose said "I love you", of course with the context you could doubt the truth of "I love you", in addition, Noah knew that was his name? Winry had a stronger emotional bond with Ed, but when talking to him, he refers to her more as a sister.

Noah still wonders if Ed sees Rose in her.

-Noah, Noah- Ed interrupted her thinking

-Yes?

-Are you okay? I notice you distracted- Ed asked

-Nothing, it's just ...

-If you are worried about the war don't worry, Alphonse is watching the tickets to go to the United States or somewhere far away, the NAZI party does not-

-It's something else-

-Which?-

\- ... Tell me do you think it would be good to dye my pink strands? - It was what Noah said, Why ? Rose

After a few seconds - you look pretty how are you, but if you want to dye you will not look bad-

Hearing his answer Noah smiled.

~~ Night ~~

As always the sun shifted to illuminate other parts of the world, the dark blue night, with stars similar to jewels began to be seen in the sky, in the house Alphonse had succeeded in getting the tickets, and planned where to go, After dinner there was a routine everyone got used to, Noah's mind-reading.

As he approached his face to the Edward she felt a warmth, the thoughts of not only this day, but several days ago towards this moment was special, she wondered if this closeness would find her otherwise, long ago she decided that only Ed I could make her feel that way, she wondered what it was for Ed for days, so this time she decided it would be different, and there was no longer part of Ed's memory that she hadn't read

Then squeezing his hand, saying his name, stroking his hair, he woke him up, and when he asked him a - What's up? - She interrupted him kissing him.

Edward was surprised by this act when Noah separated he looked ... happy and flushed. For Noah, it was amazing, delicious in the best use of the word.

Recovering from the impact Ed asked - Why -

-Edward, what am I for you? - Noah asked

-Uhh? -

\- Edward, I love you, I want to know, what am I for you? -

Edward was thinking for a moment while looking at Noah's expectant face, he hadn't seen her like that before in that state, also feeling Noah's hand holding his hand anxiously.

-Noah, I honestly like you, you've been ... nice, but I don't know if I love you, that feeling ... I don't know how it feels more friends and family.

Noah's expression had become disappointed, and his grip on his hand softened, - However, Noah looked at him again when he continued, - I feel comfortable with you that makes me curious, a feeling that makes me pleasant I honestly don't know what to answer -.

-Then, you could give me a chance - She asked hopefully.

\- I think I think I'm willing to try - He said, she looked at him with surprise, - Since I felt comfortable with your presence and notice his lack -. His words went to Noah despite simple beautiful to his heart.

However, I had a doubt, a fear of which I wanted an answer.

\- Edward, why do you see me as someone in your world? - It was the way he came up with his question.

That was, it was the worry, she would be a shadow of Rose or someone from her world.

\- Noah, although you know that when I came to this other reality, I didn't know if it really was a world apart from mine or just a creation of the door - After saying that I look at her deeply. -But, after that occasion to see the violent clash between the two worlds I don't have, not from the other Al, and not from you. While it is true that there are times when by appearance I confuse you with her, believe me when I tell you that I see you, Noah -

Noah's face was filled with indescribable happiness, he thought he was going to cry when he felt his eyes moisten.

\- Ed ... Thank you - It was all she said

After that she approached softly, but did not give the kiss was rather an invitation to Ed, he accepts surrounding Noah's back with his arms and bringing her closer, this kiss was intense, passionate, for both of them better than the first one that was abrupt.

And in the tranquility of the night that despite its blackness brought a pleasant sensation, in the moonlight Edward Elric and Noah, now she hopes that Elric, are in the same bed, a comforting hug and in which both are able to have one of the best dreams.

* * *

This was my story with the unusual couple but it seemed nice to Ed x Noah.


End file.
